The present invention belongs to the technical field of micro electromechanical systems (MEMS), and relates to sensors, in particular to a fast response and calculation method for the sensors.
Sensors are devices used for measuring condition parameters of an external environment. With development of semiconductor technology, various MEMS sensors are also developed. The MEMS sensors have the advantages of small size, light weight, low energy consumption, digital output, and the like, and are convenient for electronic and digital integration. Thus, they are widely applied in numerous fields such as consumer electronics, industrial and agricultural production, environment monitoring, medical treatment, smart homes, automobiles, warehouses, historical relic preservation.
A humidity sensor is a typical MEMS sensor. It reacts to humidity or relative humidity in the environment, which is reflected through an electronic system. But most humidity sensors represented by the MEMS humidity sensors have the problem of low response speed, which is caused by a change speed of variational properties of a humidity-sensitive material. Taking the most common capacitance-type and resistance-type MEMS humidity sensors on the market as an example, most of their response time is more than 6 seconds.
In another aspect, the response time of the humidity sensor is usually in a restriction relationship with precision. A humidity-sensitive material of a high-precision humidity sensor generally has physical and/or chemical property changes to a larger extent. Generally speaking, in order to sufficiently realize the change of a sufficient magnitude, longer time is required. And this limits an application range of the humidity sensor and in turn further limits the application of the humidity-sensitive material with a higher precision.
Therefore, the response speed of the humidity sensors severely restricts its application in environments where humidity change is dramatic and fast measurement is required. As a result, phenomena such as time waste and reduced measurement precision are caused. For intelligent wearing and consumer electronic products, the user experience is greatly reduced. If the environment humidity is changed quickly, it is impossible to realize functions of determining the highest humidity and the like.
The sensors responding to other environmental parameters, such as various gas sensors, also have a similar problem as in the humidity sensors.
In conclusion, it is necessary to provide an improved or novel sensor and sensor working method, and the novel sensor should be able to reflect actual environmental parameters of a measured environment quickly and precisely. In a case of a dramatic environmental change, the sensors shall be able to accurately reflect environmental parameters at a current moment as much as possible and make a quick response along with the environmental change.